blitzthemodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dallas Bulls
Dallas acquired a new team, and they're the Dallas Bulls. Conformed by old stars of the Dallas Aztecs, their power reside in their linebackers. Some of them are into wrestling, and will use powerbombs, piledrivers, spinebusters or even boston crabs! Bulls are led by Lars Lee, a tough and multitalented linebacker. They had perfect seasons during Division III and Division II. They ended with the hopes of Los Angeles Riot and many other teams in Division I. Campaign Spoiler Your team (it can be custom or a standard team) is losing by 3 points during a game against the Bulls, your quarterback isn't scared but something nervous. Lars Lee threatens him. Then your QB starts the play but gets sacked, injured and Lars gave a beatdown to your quarterback. Unfortunately, there was only ten seconds and it was in the 4th quarter. Then, the commentators state that your team was bumped to Division III and your quarterback got a season-ending injury. Franchise watches all the action from television and decides to pay a visit to the team's GM. The GM hires Franchise and make him the captain of your team while the old captain begin short arguing with the GM. You're now the general manager of the team, you can manage the roster, the training and you can buy upgrades like weights, tackling dummies or even new coaches and new playbooks. As you win more games, you will win respect and the trust of the old team captain called now "Veteran". After advancing to Division II, the team decides that it's time to party. But all of this pooped out when the Dallas Bulls reach the night club and then a fight breaks out getting Franchise and Lars Lee arrested. Lars, acts violently against the cops and even punches one in the face, then Franchise is sent to Miltown Correctional Facility while Lars is sent to Supermax Prison. Franchise would get an early release (as we all know) if he wins the game against the Supermax and Franchise must avoid to get injured. Lars is listed in the Supermax team as linebacker. Franchise must avoid be hit by Lars, it means that a hit from him would injure Franchise and losing the game. When Franchise wins the game, he taunts Lee stating that "He will rot the fuck out in the prison" and then no more is known from Lars Lee until Division I when he is released by unknown people. As you advance from game to game, the news will state that Lars Lee is now a more violent player than he was before and seeks payback against Franchise for winning him in the prison game. After winning the League Championship, Franchise went to Lars Lee and offered him the hand and then Franchise raised Lars Lee's hand and then Lars realized that Franchise isn't bad at all and then at the end of Division I, Franchise receives a message from Lars Lee stating that he wants to join the team to go onto Division X. If Franchise accepts his proposal, Lars Lee will become a player for your team, if Franchise rejects it, Lars Lee will become a free agent and will become Franchise's bodyguard.